The last ODST
by At335
Summary: I am the last true ODST. The rest are now spartan 4's. About 5 years ago my squad betrayed me and I barely escaped. Follow my life as I work my way though the maze of life. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

My name is Anthony Rekunyk, five years ago I was betrayed by my team and escaped with my life. I was the fresh meat, being that was my first mission, when it happened. I was only nineteen years old and technically still in training. Now I am the last true ODST refusing to become a Spartan 4, I have been awarded Survival status along with NOBLE team, yes I am talking about NOBLE team from Reach. It's a miracle how they survived but that's a different story. Now this is my story, the story of the last ODST.

5 ½ years ago

Bullets streaked by my head as I ran for my life, my ODST squad right on my tail. They were yelling and calling me a traitor. I got the mission done, sacrificing a few for the wellbeing of countless civilians. A sniper rifle cracked in the distance, the round embedding in my left shoulder. Ignoring the pain I kept running, there was a UNSC shipyard less than one click from my position. When the shipyard came into view there was only one pelican, and it was almost finished loading. Breaking into a dead sprint I dove onto the transport hiding behind the creates. Peering out I saw my team searching the shipyard for me.

5 years ago.

That pelican was inbound to the UNSC Infinity. For the last six months I lived in the air ducts, a Spartan could easily stand up in the main ducts and Maries in the sub vents. In the first few months I had a couple of close calls, but now I have my routine nailed down. I would sleep during the day and moved at night, finding it easier to sneak around the skeleton crew. I would grab something to eat, find a shower then sneak around. I was a stowaway and if I was caught, only ONI knows what would happen to me. I was small and agile so I would have a chance of escape. Only having my black ODST armor I stood out like a sore thumb, armor was not permitted unless you where moving out or heading to the war games. I was getting ready to move into the ship when I heard voices below me. I dint bother to listen because it never was of interest. When the coast was clear I dropped down and started walking the direction that the people that pasted me came from.

I heard footsteps behind me so I picked up my pace. "Hey you!" a female voice yelled. I went from a brisk walk to a light jog. "Stop!" the person ordered. I rounded a corner hopping I lost my pursuer. The sound of a magnum getting drawn startled me, feeling the weapon pressed to my helmet I froze. "Why are you in armor?" the woman questioned. I stuttered not knowing what to do. "I was on my way to take off my armor." I lied.

"You do realize you're going the wrong way?" she asked, pressing the gun harder to my head. I slowly brought my hands up, unable to speak my mind started racing. Another Spartan rounded the corner in front of me and one came from behind. I had three Spartans aiming magnums at my head, I made up my mind and brought my hands closer to the back of my head. In one swift motion I swatted the gun away from my head and dove between the legs of the woman. Sliding to my feet I ran though the ship in a dead sprint. More Spartans joined the chase, I heard an alarm rage over head. Bullets started flying as I ran down the halls. Something hit my head with enough force to send me flying, slamming into the wall I quickly got back up took off. I ran to a balcony only about 20-25 feet off the ground. I turned around to see an army of Spartans aiming their guns at me. "Don't move." One of them said. At the edge of the balcony I looked down. A broken leg or getting shot? The choice was simple. Without warning I vaulted the small wall that was on the balcony and I hit hard. All that came from me was a yelp of pain. My leg throbbed but I could still run. I heard people behind me but not as many. Making my way down a slope that was the stair well, a spray of bullets shot past me. "Emile we want him alive!" a man shouted. There was no audible response. Half way down the ramp the shotgun went off and a screamed in pain as the pellets slammed into my lower back and legs. The force sent me careening into the wall. Face down I brought my arms up and placed my hands on my head. I heard more footsteps and heard another female voice. "Nice shot Emile."

"Thank you commander Palmer."

"I'll take care of this." As this was said the Spartans walked away.

Getting flipped over I threw my hands in front of my face. "Don't shoot." I wheezed. "This is how things are going to go. I'm going to ask you something and you're going to answer. Fail to answer well result in physical injury. You will only talk to answer me and you not going to move. Understood?" The women instructed. I simply nodded. "Why are you on my ship?" she demanded. Trying to come up with a good enough lie she cut in. "Not answering already? Well than I guess I need to do something." She had an evil tone. I heard her pull out magnum when she shot my leg. "Don't move!" she ordered. Fighting the urge to move my leg she repeated her question. "Why are you on my ship?" after 5 seconds I didn't reply and I got shot in the arm. "I was fleeing." I yelled.

"From what?" she asked and jabbed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me . "My squad betrayed be." I gasped trying to get my breath back. The woman picked me up and got me back on my feet. "What squad?" she asked.

"I don't remember the squads name…" I started to say. The woman jabbed the magnum into my abdomen in such a way that if she fired I wouldn't die. "I don't k-know the squad name-" a bullet went through my gut and I dropped to my hands and knees. "ODST‼ I was part of an ODST squad!" I yelled. I started coughing blood on the inside of my visor. "What happened?" she growled. My arms weakened and gave out. "I was fallowing orders." I croaked. " We were sent to destroy a Covenant outpost. I detonated the explosives killing hundreds of hostiles, saving twice as many civilians and betrayed 2 if our own."

"What's your name?"

"Anthony Rekunyk."

"Sarah Palmer." Sarah hoisted be up and lead me to the med bay. When we got there she barked het orders. "Full physical and psychological exam." She demanded. The medics nodded and took care of me.


	2. Chapter 2

The medics helped me to the hospital bed. Lying down unable to see anything I listened to the medics. "Damn dude. I don't see how you can still walk." One of them said. "Shut up Mark. You say that every time we get a wounded Spartan."

"He isn't a Spartan dumb ass. He looks ODST." Mark said. Tensing up when my wound got touched. "We need to put him out." The other medic said. Feeling an IV getting attached to my arm I felt a cool rush as the fluids ran into my veins. Slowly I stated to get really dizzy and tiered at the same time. I rested my head and drew a deep breath and closed my eyes.

I heard the heart rate sensor going at a consistent rate. My head hurt like hell and I slowly opened my eyes. Something was missing instead of my armor I felt cloth. Groaning I tried to sit up only to be eased back down, "Easy there." A familiar voice told me. I looked at the person that talked to me. It was a Spartan female with brown eyes and brown hair. "I checked your records. You're listed as MIA and AWOL. I changed that with some help. You're now stationed on infinity." She said. Someone walked in. "Commander Palmer." A female voice said.

"Yes Kat."

"We still can't find where he was hiding. Scans show nothing."  
"Anthony how long have you been onboard?" the Spartan that I presumed was Commander Palmer asked. "About six months."

"Mind showing us where you where hidden when you get back on your feet?" I just nodded. "Your Sarah Palmer, right?" I grunted. She smiled and rested a hand on my chest moving her thumb back and forth. I brought my hands up to hold her hand in place. Using her as a brace I pulled up into myself to a sitting position. "Where is my armor?" I asked. The other woman disappeared and came back with my armor in her hand. She placed it next to my bed and I smiled. Sarah looked away as I took my hospital gown off. I got my armors skin on up to the waist just enough to cover completely. "You can look now." I told her. She turned around and looked me over as I was getting my arm into the suit. Sarah helped me get the rest of my armor on. I limped down the halls refusing to let any on help. Stopping suddenly I pointed at a vent. "Here, closet vent to the hide out." I told the two women. Sarah and the other Spartan exchanged looks before removing the vent cover. "Kat see anything?" Sarah asked. "No." was the reply. I grabbed the bottom of the air duct and pulled myself in. "Come on." I instructed. Kat climbed in first followed my Palmer. We went through the ducts when I stopped again. I pulled a panel away as well as the one behind it.

"Wow, no wonder we couldn't find it." Kat said in amazement. My place if that's how you'd put it, was small. Only a small light and a makeshift bed was all that was in the room. "How did you manage to do this?" Kat asked placing a hand on my shoulder. "It took a week. Once I found a panel that had something behind it I moved it." After about 5 minutes we made our way back replacing the vent cover on our way out. I was approached by a male Spartan. "Hey shrimp. I'm going to the lounge. Wanna come?" he asked.

I glanced at Sarah to see if she approved. She smiled and laughed. "Go ahead." She said. Kat snickered. "Just be back home for dinner." I just rolled my eyes as the two women laughed. "What's your name man?" I was asked.

"Anthony. You name?"

"Emile."

We reached the lounge and we walked in. I flopped on the couch while Emile grabbed two beers from the mini fridge. "You old enough?" he asked. "Yeah, never had one though." I lied. I was nineteen but never had a beer. "Up for a game of pool?" Emile asked me. Standing up I grabbed a cue off the rack. We played multiple games Emile was on his 5th beer while I drank my 3rd. "You're not winning this round." Emile announced. He only had the 8 ball left while I had 2 balls to go before I can sink the 8 ball. I lined up mw shot, striking the cue ball so it had a back spin. The cue hit my ball and sank it before slamming into the 8 ball wedging it on the pool table wall. Sinking my last ball I left the cue in a position where Emile couldn't get a good shot. He hit the eight ball but it didn't move. When I stuck the cue I hit the ball at an agile causing it to roll into one center right pocket. "You're fucking kidding me!" Emile screamed.

"Emile are you drinking two beers at once?" Kat yelled from the door.

"No, I only had 5. Anthony is on his third." Emile said half drunk. Kat shook her head in disappointment and walked off. After about 15 minutes a bunch of male Spartans walked in. We had our own little party and a pool tournament. After winning the pool tournament we picked up the pace of our drinking playing what Emile called "Last man standing". The rules of the game was simple; you must drink as much as you possible can tell you pass out, no breaks in drinking you must dink nonstop. And finally no using ways to negate the effects of the alcohol. We stayed in the room, yelling, whooping, and just being loud. I heard someone collapse. "Light weight! Jackson is out!" someone yelled. I was drunk off my ass but kept going. An arm was placed on my shoulder. "My name is Carter, Noble 1. Just letting you know shoot for second. Nobody ever beats Emile." Carter said. After about an hour and a half it was just me Emile and Carter. I was determined to keep going. The three of us glared at each other when Carted fell. "Just you and me now half pint." Emile said with confidence in his voice. We dulled for another 30 minutes before Emile finally went out. I jumped up with my arms in the air yelling. I turned around to see a wide eyed Sarah and a stunned Kat.

"Hey commander." I greeted her barley able to stand while looking her over. "Damn, you look hot. Did your ass get bigger?" I laughed as I said this before passing out.

I woke up on the couch that morning. The Lounge was cleared of its beer can décor and I was the last to wake. "Tell the guy with the jackhammer to lay off." I grunted. Rubbing my temples as I sat up. I was yanked to my feet and my arm was held up high. "We have a new champion." Carter announced. Emile came up to me. "Damn kid, you can hold out. That was your first time drinking right?" I flapped my hand at him. "Not so loud. Yes that was my first time drinking." I grumbled.

"How much longer did you last?"

"About another five minutes I think. I'm going to go get something to eat." I walked out of the lounge and made my way to the mess hall. I walked to the breakfast buffet and got some eggs, few pieces of bacon and orange juice. I saw Sarah, Kat and another woman sitting together. Sarah waved me over to her table and I walked over to her. She gestured me to sit down and I did as she asked. "Morning, how you felling." Kat asked sarcastically.

"You held out. Nobody has ever beaten Emile." The woman beside me said. Sarah glared at me "Remember what you said to me last night Anthony?" She asked. "Umm…. No." I angered. "You asked me if my ass got bigger."

"Oh yeah. I was drunk."

"Underage drinking. I'm disappointed Anthony." She said. I finished eating and put my tray on the rank and sat back down.

"Imagine the guys finding out that a first timer that was also a minor beat them." The girl's laughed so hard they couldn't breathe. Resaving a pat on the back from the woman beside me she introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Alice. Most call me six though." She said. She held out her hand. I shook her hand. "I'm Anthony." I greeted myself. She smiled and followed me as I left the mess hall.

"Hey Anthony, wanna hang out sometime?" she asked. Was she asking me on a date? This day couldn't get better. "Sure, see ya around." I replied. She smiled and walked the other way. I wondered why she asked me out as I wondered around.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the halls with nothing to do. I didn't need to crawl through the vents anymore nor was I aloud to. No point in sneaking around and the list went on and on. "Anthony." I turned around to see Sarah palmer behind me. "Yes commander, you need anything." I asked. "Follow." Was all that she said in return. I followed her closely but I felt like a dwarf compared to the Spartans I was a small person already, only being 5'5" and not showing any sign of growing. The Spartans on the other hand towered over everyone. The smallest being 6'9" and most being 6'11"-7'4", I was the smallest in my family my dad being 6'3". Sarah stopped suddenly and walked up to a door, it opened and she led me inside. My mind started racing, why did she want me to follow her? She turned around and looked at me. "You have your own room now." She said. She walked out ruffling up my hair as she passed. I looked at my new room; it had a queen size bed, a small bathroom and all the basic necessities. I walked to the closet and found some casuals.

Lying on my bed I was in a trance as I stared at the ceiling. Not watching the time I spent most of my day sprawled out on the bed until a knock on my door caught my attention. "Come in." I said as I sat up on my bed. The door opened and Alice came in, smiling she walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. She was about a 1½ feet taller than me. Alice placed wrapped her arm around my back and placed her hand on my left shoulder. Pulling me close to her I smiled. "So how old are you Anthony?" Alice asked. "Nineteen." I told her.

"Really I'm only twenty."

"Wow."

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

We both got up and walked to the mess. I realized that it was 1826 hours. I got my dinner and sat down across from Alice. I hated wearing casuals and wanted to get back into my armor. Alice on the other hand didn't mind her clothes. We finished eating and dumped off our trays. I walked back to my room with Alice following. "If you don't mind Alice I really want to get out of these damn casuals. They're just really uncomfortable, I don't mind the sweats but it the damn shirt." I told her. "It's fine. I have seen worse." She replied. I took my shirt off and tossed it to the side felling the cool air my skin. Alice eyes wandered across my bare chest, carefully looking me over with her crystal blue eyes. "You're a scrawny one aren't you?" Alice asked. She continued her visual examination of me. Alice took a few steps closer so I was in arm reach. I felt her finger run down my ribs and a chill ran down my spine. She giggled.

"Are those your ribs?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Do you have the mallets the go to these? I want to play a tune." She snickered as she said this. I shook my head. "That's alright. I got knuckles." She curled her index finger exposing the knuckle in her finger. I felt her knuckle lightly hit one of my ribs causing a thud. She stuck a different rib and a different pitched thud was heard. Alice laughed and squatted in front of me. She started to play an off pitched tune. After five minutes she stood back up and smiled. "Cute." She purred. My chest hurt like a bitch but I didn't say a thing. I sat down only to get poked in the stomach. "You need to eat more." Alice told me. I pushed her hand away. I looked at her and got lost in her eyes. She was beautiful, her hair was just below her shoulders and her skin was lightly tanned and was baby soft. Her body was slender and she was really fit but her build wasn't bulky with well hidden muscles. Her touch was genital and her face was well cared for with only a few small scars. "How could she hurt anybody?" I thought to myself.

I felt love struck, but I had my heart broken many times before. Alice glanced at my clock and got up. "Well I need to get going. See you tomorrow Anthony." She stood up and caressed my cheek as she walked to the door. "Alice, wait." I blurted without thinking. She turned around and looked at me. "Hmmm?" She questioned. "Great, you in deep shit now dumbass!" I yelled in my thoughts. "Stay here tonight Alice, with me." I managed to say.

"You that desperate Anthony?" Her voice was stern and she raised an eyebrow.

"No, were did you get that idea? I just would like to…." My voice trailed off.

"You'd like to..."

"Spend more time with you. I'd like to spend more time with you Alice."

"And you do realize that if you try anything I can snap you like a toothpick." Her tone was murders.

My eyes widened in shock. "Will that's how she kills." I thought. "Y-yeah, I wasn't planning to." I stuttered.

"Good, now if I need anything I will tell you. Same goes for you, if you want to do anything that involves touching me ask."

"Understood."

She smiled and closed the open door. She walked to the bathroom closing the door behind her. I listened to the water hit the shower floor. I started to wonder if this was a mistake, I mean she is a Spartan but then again if it was a mistake then why did she agree to spend the night when she could have just walked off or broken something? Hearing globs of water hit the shower floor I checked my bed. It had 3 pillows and almost no covers. "It's going to be a cold night for me." I muttered to myself. I opened my closet to try and find a second blanket, only finding one made from felt. Placing the blanket at the foot of the bed I heard Velcro ripping from the bathroom.

Alice opened the bathroom door with knee high shorts and a tank top with her cloths in her hands. "Toss them in a corner, I don't really care." I said. She threw the laundry aside. "Which side is yours?" she grumbled. "Honestly I don't care about the sides. You pick witch side you want." I answered. She smiled and took the left side. Looking at the time I got into bed with her, it was 2237 ours. Lying on my back I glanced at Alice. "Anthony." She said looking at me. I turned on my side to face her.

"Yeah."

"What's the real reason you want me to sleep here tonight?"

"I already told you that."

"No, men don't just want a woman to spend the night just to be with them. It's almost always about them wanting to get laid."

"Alice, why would I try that? There is nothing wrong with wanting to be next to somebody."

"You are full of bullshit. I already made it clear that…"

"Alice." I cut her off. She glared at me.

"I just want to be with somebody tonight. Last human contact I have had was 6 months ago. Why must you think I want to get in your pants?"

"Well umm. I never thought of that. Sorry Anthony."

"It's fine." I said with a smile. She smiled back before trying to rub her back. "You okay?" I asked. "Yes, back just is a little tense."

"Maybe I could help. I am good with my hands." I offered. She got in my face. "Dare try anything and I swear I will castrate you." She threatened.

"Don't worry it's not like I can do anything without you killing me. Now just trust me okay."

She laughed and rolled on her stomach, I straddled her before sitting just above her tail bone. I ran my hand over the muscles in her back feeling her tense muscles. I placed my palms on her spine. "Take a deep breath then let it out." I instructed. She did as I asked, taking in a deep breath then letting it out, when she exhaled a pressed my palms into her spine causing it to pop. Alice let out a sigh of relief as I massaged her. I slowly rubbed her right shoulder muscle, carefully using two fingers I pressed on the muscle and made little circles. When I found where her back and shoulder muscles meet I used to fingered to kneed the rock hard muscles. Alice moaned I pleasure as I did this. After doing the same thing to the left shoulder I began to work my way down.

I massaged her back tell I came just above Alice's hips. Having to move down a little I sat on her waist. Using my fingers I started to push the muscles in a wavelike fashion. Slow working down to the tailbone Alice twitched. "Watch it Anthony, you're moving too far down." Alice growled. "Relax I'm almost done." I replied. I continued massaging her for a couple more minutes. When I finished I got off her lying back down. "That was amazing Anthony." Alice purred.

"I try."

"Thanks."

"It was nothing Alice, just being friendly."

Alice faced me and smiled. "Guess this means we're dating now." She said. Looking at her I raised an eyebrow. "Is that how you want it to be Alice?" I asked carefully. Alice wrapped her arm around me and yanked me to her, pressing me to her body. "Yes. Normally I would wait but we are at war with rebels so you never know what will happen." She whispered in my ear. She locked her lips with mine and kissed me. "Now are you going to fuck me or not." She asked. I smiled and kissed back.

{Author notes} Damn, lucky SOB. In war you don't have time to build a relationship. It's do or die. So no Flames about how fast it happened. Might make a between chapter set later.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke that morning with Alice, her arm was protectively over me with her hand tucked under me. "Great, I can tell that she is taking the dominate roll in this relationship." I muttered. But then again she was a lot bigger than me in both height and build. I tried to move but her grip got tighter. I was exhausted from last night and a bit confused. She first threatened to kill me if I tried anything she'd kill me, than she wanted to have sex with me. She contoured my body with hers holding me tight. I managed to roll over to face her, warping my arms around her I fell back asleep.

I was gently shaken. Starting to wake I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. "Anthony, come on." Alice instructed. I grumbled but stayed put. She shoved me into the bed and I bounced. "Out of bed now." She demanded. I threw the blanket over my head. I heard Alice growl and I growled back. Alice ripped the blanket off the bed. "Damn it Anthony you more stubborn than Master Chief. Get your lazy ass out of bed now!" I muttered something and placed a pillow on my head. "That's it," Alice stated. She lifted one side on the mattress. "Out of bed." I slid off the mattress. Being lifted to my feet Alice hugged me. Hugging her back I smiled. "All Spartans get your gear on and meet in the hanger, repeat all Spartans to the hanger. Anthony that includes you." Someone said over the PA. I got my armor on and walked out with Alice.

Alice got her armor on and we walked to the hanger. She had me in a half hung as we walked and I wrapped my right arm around her waste. When we got to the hanger every Spartan fire team was there, and what looked like a buffet of weapons. I followed Alice to the weapon racks and watched as she grabbed a DMR and an assault rifle. I grabbed a shotgun and a magnum. "LINE UP!" Sarah yelled, every Spartan stood shoulder to shoulder on the wall. "Anthony, Alice, Kat, Emile, you're with me. The rest of you Get with your fire teams and move out!" Sarah ordered. We boarded the pelicans and left the ship.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Sarah turned her head to face me. "We are going to hit rebel outposts." She answered. "About three hours Commander." The pilot yelled from the cockpit. Alice yawned and slumped over, resting her head in my shoulder. I let my head fall and rest on Alice's head at caught a quick nap.

I woke when the pelican landed, moving out I noticed that we were in an urban area. "Okay, we have two routes in front of us and building that need to be scouted." Sarah reported over the coms. "Anthony I want you to scout those buildings, you're smaller than us and you also managed to avoid detection for six months in the air vents. Alice you're with me and Emile go with Kat." We all nodded and took the paths. Having my magnum ready and my shotgun out I entered the first building.

Making my way floor by floor through the office buildings I made it to the roof. Walking to the edge of the roof I looked down. Almost falling a caught my balance. "Looking down was not a good idea. I already know I'm over 50 stories up." I told myself. I had to get to the next building witch was about 25 to 30 feet away. "Long ass jump, and going back down would take to long." I said out loud. I backed up and holstered my shotgun, standing on the opposite ledge I inhaled sharply and took a running start. I closed my eyes as I jumped, opening them just after my foot left the first building. I fell about 15 feet and crashed through a window.

Rolling on impact I hit the wall. "Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed. My radio crackled to life. "Please tell me that wasn't you." Sarah asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you just take a suicidal leap from between to buildings."

"I'm your guy."

"Figures. Be careful, rendezvous in 2 hours."

"Ok."

Shutting my radio off I stood up rubbing the back of my neck. I went for my shotgun but it wasn't there. Pulling out my pistol I walked through the building. Hearing something drop behind me I turned around. There was nothing. I heard the sound of a shotgun choking when something pressed to the back of my neck. I dropped my pistol when something hit me. I blacked out.

When I came to I was with 12 other people. "Hey man you okay?" one asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I grunted. "What is this place?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All you need to know is that you're not leaving."

"So a POW camp."

"Yeah, just hope your buddies don't come here."  
"Why?"

"For every hostile that tries to raid the camp one of us get shot."

"Oh."

I still had my armor on, looking around I saw that we all had our armor on. But I felt something heavy in my heart, thinking that I was never going to see home again.

2½ Years ago.

Gun fire woke me that night, a guard was getting all the prisoners out. I followed with lead feet knowing if there were 13 or more attackers this would be my last day alive. "Bring the prisoners out!" The commander said. We were brought forward and brought to our knees. "Twelve of you Spartans so that means twelve of them die." The commander announced. 12 shot where fired and the butt of a shotgun slammed into my back forcing me to lay face first on the dirt. "Now if you want him to live you're going to do as I say." The commander said. I felt the shotgun pressed into the back of my skull.

"We are not going to negotiate with terrorists." A familiar voice yelled.

"Fine then his brains are going to be blown all over the place."

"Touch him and I will personally rip your head off."

I was brought to a kneeling position to see the 12 Spartans, one of which was Alice. The rebel commander walked over to her and pointed his shotgun at her. I stood up glaring at the commander. "You have two seconds to get away from her." I snarled.

"Or what?" He laughed. The fire burnt inside of me as I charged him. He was still laughing when I talked him. The gun fired into the air. Both side watched as we duked it out. I was thrown off him, standing back up I saw him charge me with his knife. Ducking down I tripped him. The fight went on for 30 minutes, neither side moved. I was hurt, looking at him I saw that he was close to the ledge. Charging him I rammed into his chest. Still running he started trying to stab my back. I flung both of us over the cliff taking his knife as we fell. Stabbing the rock face I lodged the knife in a crack.

My grip was failing when I looked up. "HEY DOWN HERE!" I screamed .Seeing three Spartans look over the edge the started talking to each other. A fourth Spartan came with a tether and it was thrown to me. I grabbed the rope and was pulled up. Getting back on solid ground I noticed that the rebels were gone. "Where did they go?" I asked.

"They ran when you and there CO went over." Carter responded. Alice was crying unaware that I was alive. I walked over to her stopping just in front of her. Resting my hand on her shoulder I spoke. "Excuse me, if you can stop your crying for a minute could you help me find Alice." I said. She looked up and I helped her to her feet. I was pulled into a hug as everyone bored the pelicans. "Anthony. I missed you." Alice managed. We walked to the pelicans and sat together. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again Alice." I whispered. I hugged her. "Alice I love you." She hugged back. "I love you too." She replied. I cuddled up to her as we flew back to the Infinity.


	5. Chapter 5

the The pelican ride was smooth and enjoyable. I rested my head on Alice's shoulder, she shifted slightly so my head rested in the curve on her shoulder. I closed my eyes, and let myself fall into a deep sleep. I awoke in my bed and Alice was working on something at the desk. "Hey Alice." I greeted her. She turned her head and looked at me. "Hey, I missed you." Alice said with a smile. She pushed herself back from the desk and stood up. Walking over to me I sat up, she sat next to me and sighed.

"You were gone for 2 ½ years. I thought u left us."

"No, I would never leave you. Wait, what! How long was I captive?"

"2 ½ Years."

"Oh. I'm sorry Alice, I had no idea."

"It is fine. What happened?" she asked. I sighed and turned to look her in the eye. "After I jumped and Commander Palmer told me to meet up with you two in 2 hours someone knocked me out. When I came to I was in the camp, and I was told I would never see home again."

"Anthony,"

"Alice I don't need apologies. There was nothing you could have done."

Alice wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back but Alice was squeezing the life out of me. I tapped her shoulder trying to get her to release me. She finally let me go and I inhaled sharply. She took no notice, instead she got up and went back to the desk and continued working. I got up and made my way to the door. I looked at Alice and stopped with the door half open. "Alice, wanna hang out later?" I asked. Her head shot up before looking at me. "Are you asking me out?" She Asked. I smiled. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She laughed when I said this. "I'd be happy to." She replied. I smiled and walked out the door.

I went back to my room after hangin with the guys. Opening the door I greeted Alice. "Want to get dinner?" I asked her. She stood up and looked at me. "I would love that." She replied. I walked with her down to the mess hall. Alice sniffed the air. "Mmmmmm, you smell that?" she asked. I sniffed the air and shook my head. "It's rib night." Alice said in excitement. "And no that does not mean I am going to try to play a song on your ribs." She mocked me. When we entered the mess hall Alice was immediately waved over by Sarah and Kat. We got our food and Alice went over to them, almost dragging me behind her.

I sat down across from Alice and next to Kat. Sarah was eating her ribs trying not to make a mess. Kat was being polite, making sure not one drop of sauce fell on the table while Alice ripped her ribs apart. I picked up one of my ribs and sank my teeth into the meat. It had been too long sense I had good food. When I finished Kat passed me a packet from under the table. Alice finished her ribs then smiled. "Anthony, I'm going to stay here for a bit. Hope you don't mind. I won't be long." She said. "Kay, I will see you in a bit." I replied. I walked back to my room and opened what Kat gave me. I note fell out and I read it. "Anthony I know you want to have a relationship with Alice. But you need to fell out this packet. Her last name is Smith." I looked at the papers. They were headed "Relationship request application." I began to fell out the papers. When I finished I sent the paper work to be processed when Alice came in. "Sorry that took longer than I thought. Kat was determined to keep me talking. But that doesn't matter right now. Anyways, thanks for taking me to dinner. It was very sweet of you." Alice said. "Wow is it that time already?" Alice ask. I looked at the clock. 2256 hrs. "Wow." I said. Those papers took a long time. Alice walked over to the dresser and opened a draw pulling out some shorts and a tank top. She changed and crawled into bed. "Want to spend the night?" She asked. I crawled into bed with her. Closing my eyes I fell asleep.

"You have two seconds to get away from her." I snarled. The rebel commander flick his hand and two men restrained me. "Now. What are you going to do? You can't stop me." The Rebel commander laughed. His shotgun aimed at her head, he pulled the trigger. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Alice's head was blown off and her body feel. The commander walked up to me and aimed at me. The gun went off with a white flash. I jolted awake and gasped. Panting I sat up and looked at Alice. See was sound asleep. Two days ago, that's when they came for me. Shaking my head clear I got out of bed. 0352 hrs. I quietly slipped out of the room and into the dimly lit halls of the Infinity. Making my way to the mess hall I saw Sarah, Carter and Kat drinking coffee together and talking. "You're up early." Carter greeted.

"Yeah, yeah. Where can I get some coffee?"

"Over there." Kat pointed at the brewing station. Four pots where on ready at all times. I poured myself a cup before sitting with the three Spartans. "So why are you up at this hour? Last time I checked you had to be literally thrown out of bed to get you up before 0900." Sarah asked sarcastically. Kat glared at Sarah. "Leave the poor kid alone." Kat growled. "Its fine Kat, I couldn't sleep." Emile walked in. "Aw did poor baby have a nightmare?" He chuckled as he said this.

"Ass."

"Not my fault." Emile said innocently. Sarah grabbed Craters empty mug and threw it at Emile. "Anyway, Emile you're right. It was about when you rescued me, I wasn't able to save Alice, then I was killed." I explained.

"It should pass with time."

"Yeah I hope so. I mean it was vivid. Like I was remembering it."

"Damn. Hope you don't go all psycho on us."

"I won't."

"Oh and Anthony."

"Hmm?"

"Your application for a relationship with her. I personally approved it."

"Thanks."

"I think the Paper work is stupid."

"It is what it is."

I finished my coffee and went back to my room. I crawled into bed with Alice and fell asleep next to her. Knowing she was safe put me at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and sat myself up. Glancing at Alice and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She shifted in her sleep and I slipped out silently. I went to the gym, heading straight toward the punching bags. "Every night for the past two weeks. The same damn dream, in a different way!" I yelled as I attempted to murder the swinging bag. I already ruined one bag when I broke the chains, but I needed to take it out on something. The chains holding the bag up started to creek, stopping I turned to see Alice in the doorway. "So, this is what you have been doing for the past two weeks? Kind of odd that you never go during the day." She wondered accusingly. "Why would anyone go to the gym at three in the morning?" I cut in before she could finish her thought. "Alice, listen to me. I'm not avoiding you and I am almost always the only person in the gym, sometimes Emile shows up."

"Anthony, why do you come in the middle of the night?" She got closer to me.

"Haven't been sleeping well."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh-oh." Some one behind Alice said. She wiped around to be face to face with commander palmer. "So Anthony. Want to tell me what's going on?"Alice growled. Sarah placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "Alice, he hasn't been sleeping well. For the past two weeks he relives the events of his rescue. Each time it's like a different reality. Each time he loses you." Sarah explained. "What I want to know is how he can explain in perfect detail." Both women looked at me.

"It's a gene mutation that runs on my mom's side of the family."

"What do you mean?"  
"My mom, her brain can process information two times faster than the average human. When she past this gene to me it mutated, in a way amplifying its effects. My mind can work eight times faster than the average human. So I can make sense of more faster, learn faster, react faster. But it has its drawbacks my mind can do things faster than I can move so sometimes I will skip important things. It also can cause me to ramble as I speak and I can create alternate realities in my sleep."

"I did not know that."

Alice and Sarah looked at each other then back at me. "Come on Anthony, let's get back to bed." Alice said sweetly as she took my hand. She walked me back to our room and we got back to bed. "You know, we are going back to earth tomorrow. I was thinking you need some shore leave." Alice informed me. I smiled. "I think I could use some shore leave." I said as I rested my head on her shoulder. She tucked her arm under me. "Anthony, I love you." She said sleepily. I gave her a quick kiss. "I love you to." I replied. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

That morning I woke in the bed alone. On my dresser there was a credit chip and a note. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. Glancing at the note I decided to read it. "Anthony, I had to get up early. The place I wanted to go has already left. The Chip has 50000 on it (It's how we get paid). Have fun and I will see you tonight. Love, Alice." I set the note down and pocketed the chip. Exiting my room I made my way to the hanger. "Hey Anthony." Carted shouted from down the hall. I walked over to him. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"I was thinking you might want to go to New Mombasa with me and the guys."

"Yeah. I'm game."

We went to the hangar and boarded the pelican with the rest of the gang. Me, Carter, Emile and 5 others headed down to the city. "Anthony, how is Alice?" Emile asked.

"Fine."

"You bang her yet."

"Emile. Shut up, it's none of your business. I told you that when you asked that to Carter." Jorge cut in.

"Jorge is right Emile. Don't ask that again, that is a standing order." Carter Growled.

"Fine."

"Hey Carter. Who's the girl?" I asked.

"I married Kat two years ago. Wait, are you thinking about asking Alice?"

I nodded and the rest of the ride was endless explanation about how I can't just ask her and how it needs to be special. When we landed I decided to leave the group. I made my way though New Mombasa looking for a jewelry shop. When I entered the lady behind the counter looked up. "Welcome." She greeted me. I smiled. "Anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Anything in mind?"

"Just something nice."

"Price range?"

"50000 is the max price."

She showed me ring after ring when one caught my eye. "See one you like?" She asked. "I pointed at the ring. She pulled it out and I gave her my chip she then took out the credits and gave me the ring in a box. "Thanks." I said and walked out the door. Pocketing my chip and the ring I walked the streets of the city thinking about where to propose to her, it had to be special or at a unique time. So with those options in mind it either had to be her favorite place or a place she wants to go, or I could propose after a battle. I laughed at the thought of asking Alice to marry me just after she goes on a killing rampage. My communit went off and an automated message played telling me to get back to the drop off point in 10 minutes. I walked to the drop point and was the first on there, the pilot looked confused. "You are here early." He said. Now I was lost. "Really I thought I was ten minutes late." I replied. "Yeah but nobody gets here on time." The pilot explained. I decided to be lazy and I took a nap. I was woken up by Emile. He was being a douche by poking my face. "Stop." I growled. Emile stopped and sat in his seat. "We are waiting on Carter." Jorge said. Carter took another five minutes. He was carrying a mid size box. "Okay, let's go." He instructed.

"Hey Anthony, what did you spend your money on." Carter asked.

"Yeah, how did you waste 50000 credits?" Emile added.

"A ring." I replied.

"Wow, not str-" Emile started.

"Don't you finish that sentence Emile." Jorge cut in.

"Anthony, how about showin us the ring." Carter suggested. I pulled the box out of my pocket and opened it reviling the diamond lined silver band.

"Wow, where did you find that. Diamonds have become rare and expensive." Jorge said in amazement.

"Yeah, emptied my chip."

"Damn, hope she says yes."

We talked throughout the entire pelican ride. When we landed I learned that I needed to stay with Alice for a bit longer before I ask her the question.

6 months ago.

The last two years we didn't do much. Every day was the same thing. Get up, do the paper work, do something with Alice, go to the gym, sleep. I haven't found the best way to propose but I always had the ring on me at all times. I love Alice but I didn't know when to propose. "All Spartans get your gear and get to your squads pelican." Sarah ordered over the PA. I got up and got ready. I was placed with Noble team which was lead by Sarah and Carter. I got a DMR and a magnum. Making my way to the pelican I sat next to Alice. The rest of the team showed up and we left the hangar. "We are assaulting a Rebel base. We are leading the assault, blue team is going though the back, Crimson hits left and Majestic takes the right. This is not there HQ but it is a major base." Sarah explained. The four pelicans left the hangar and went to the designated LZ of the squad. The ride took about 30 minutes and we were dropped off about 2 clicks from the base. When we landed, will the landing was more like a rolling stop. The cargo bay door opened as the pelican slowed. With a running start we all jumped and sprinted toward the base.

Keeping up with sprinting Spartans was damn near impossible but I managed to keep close. When we stopped I fell to the ground winded. "Noble team is in position." Carter said over the comms. "Relax and make sure your gear is ready. We wait for the rest of the teams to get in positions." Carter said. Upon hearing this I decided to look around. The base was in the middle of a meadow. We were in the forest to the north. Climbing into a tall tree I leaped from branch to branch. Finding a spot were the branches made a natural bed I dozed off. Climbing was something I was a pro at. You could catch me on foot if I was on the ground but if I am in a wooded area I was impossible to catch. My small body size and mass made it so I can run across branches with ease.

"Anthony. We are moving out. Where are you?" Sarah said over the comm. "I will be above you, meet at the tree line." I responded

"Just don't get caught."

"Don't worry."

I grabbed my DMR and started running in the trees. Leaping from tree to tree I was like a monkey as some would say. Moving at an incredible speed I paced the team. Stopping at the tree line I dropped to the forest floor. Seven Spartans where ready to go with an ODST wanting to charge in like an idiot.

We slowly closed in on the base when a sniper broke the silence. As soon as the first shot was fired all hell broke loose. My first reaction was to get to the wall. Going down the middle we split into 3 teams. Two teams of three and a team of two. Alice was with me as the bullets flew over head. Taking her combat knife I nodded to the top of the wall. She knew what I wanted to do and she gave me a boost. I stood on her hands as she threw me up the wall. Using the knife to hold myself up I held my hand down for Alice. She ran up the wall and grabbed my hand. I used her momentum to throw her on top of the wall before pulling myself up. Moving into the base we could see the other teams.

The battle was a bloody one but we had no casualties. I went into one of the sniper towers and watched the battle field. "Hey Anthony, is it ok if I come up." Alice asked. I nodded and she stood next to me. She had her helmet and hand armor off. "Alice, there is something I want to ask you." I said fumbling for the ring. Now is the right time, it has to be. I took her hand and got on one knee. Presenting the ring I asked. "Alice, will you marry me?" She took a second to realize what I said. She looked at me and answered. "Yes." I slid the ring on her finger and I stood up. Tears where in her eyes as we made our way down the ladder. The pelicans landed and we boarded in our own groups. "Why was Alice crying?" Carter asked. I smiled. "Wait. You asked her? And she said yes?" Emile was dumbstruck. I nodded and sat the rest of the ride in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to the Infinity Alice was overjoyed. Her face was a beet red and I swore I heard the girls scream when she told them. Walking toward her when she looked at me she almost tackled me. She pulled me into a hug and we walked to our room. When we entered she playfully shoved me onto the bed. She crawled on top of me not even bothering to take off her armor. I grabbed her chest plate and pulled her down and kissed her. Wrapping her arms around me she turned us over giggling. I was still in my armor but it seemed she didn't care.

For the first time in two years I got a good sleep. I slowly woke up when I heard something that sounded like the retarded cartoon morning music. Glaring at the small radio I reached for the silenced pistol I keep on my headboard. Shooting the small radio I put the gun back in its spot. I smiled and looked at Alice. Her black hair covered half of her face and she had a perfect tan. I sat and gently shook Alice. She moved a little and slowly woke. "Good morning sweetheart." I greeted her lovingly. She smiled. "Good morning to you too, I think that's the first time in two years you said that." She replied. Our armor was in a pile on the floor and we both looked at it. Alice looked at me with a smile before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulled me back down. She smiled as she kissed me. I placed my hand on her stomach and she twitched. "Anthony, I'm glad you proposed. Just don't die on me." Alice purred.

Present day.

"Anthony are you done with that log?" Alice asked me. Turning my video log off I stood up. "Just finished." I replied. I was at Alice's chest when we stood side by side but that didn't stop her. "You excited for our wedding?" I asked Alice. Her eyes looked into mine as she responded. "For the past two and a half years." She whispered onto my ear. Our wedding was in a week but we also had an operation in six days.

"So Alice. Ready to hit the rebel HQ."

"Yeah, want the wedding to be on the burning debris."

"That's my girl." When I said this Alice stood and lifted me off my feet. "Says the man who can get picked up effortlessly by his fiancée."

Alice let go of me but when she did I latched on to her as a natural reaction to being dropped. Alice laughed. "Damn it Alice, I said don't do that." I growled.

"It's funny. You're scared of an 18 inch fall."

"No, I don't like getting dropped. You seem to have forgotten my 30 foot jump across to buildings."

"Yeah, but it's cute."

"Cute my ass."

"Then why are you still holding on?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow. I wrapped my legs around her like a small child. "Hey, I didn't say I don't like you carrying me, just dropping." I said as a let go of her. She caught me before I fell and kissed me then released me. We exited the room and went to training.

The call went out early to get ready. The op started in 2 hours. Spartans rushed down the halls getting their gear. I grabbed a SAW and a DMR then ran to the hangar. The op was a full on assault so squads did not matter. I got into Noble teams pelican and took my seat. The order was given to move out and ten pelicans flew out of the hangar. I was handed a satchel of C12. The pelicans charged down to the planet. We landed in the middle of a shitstorm as bullets flew everywhere. We charged in and shot anything that wasn't a Spartan. We got to the wall and used a nade to make a hole. Charging into the base the battle raged for hours. I got to the generator and set the explosives. I sent the fall back order. The pelicans flew down and they all boarded and waited on me. I was almost there when I heard Alice scream. A sharp pain went through my abdomen. I looked down and saw that I had been run though by a sword. Everything slowed as I pulled out the detonator. The pelican flew off as four Spartans held Alice back. Everything went white as I pushed the button and engulfed by flames.

I pushed the rubble of me as I came to. I pulled out the sword and sprayed my can of biofoam as I slowly pulled. Using the sword as a cane I limped along. My HUD said that I was out for 18 hours. I sighed knowing that today Alice was grieving me on the day we were going to get married. I sat on a ledge and saw a mass of people and pelicans. One of the pelicans was black, so I knew it was a funeral for me cause I was the only reported casualty. I started to jog over to the funeral and stopped on the ledge and waited for Alice to show up. Alice stood and walked up to the podium. She started a speech when I stood.

"Hey!" I yelled. Sliding the sword between my armor and my back as I jumped. Rolling when I landed I stood and walked up to Alice. Her eyes were wide in shock but turned to anger. "If this is a fucking trick I will kill everyone here!" She yelled at the crowd. I took of my helmet to prove to her I was alive. I took her hand and she turned meeting me eye to eye. Alice had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Anthony, you're supposed to be dead." She said in disbelief.

"You know that I won't die easily."

"But I watched you die. I watched as the sword went though you and watched as you where engulfed in flames."

"You forgot that I was shot and I survived."

"You got run though, straight though. You should be dead." Alice cried. I released her hand and took a step back. "What sword? You mean this sword." I said as I pulled the weapon from my back. Alice almost instantly wrapped her arms around me causing me to drop the weapon in my hand. I hugged Alice back. "Now I believe I'm supposed to marry a certain Spartan today." I whispered in her ear. She tightened her hug briefly the released. "The wedding is back on!" Alice shouted. Everyone cheered as Tom and Sarah rose and took the stage. Sarah was Alice's bride's maid and Tom was doing the service. I faced Alice as Tom spoke.

I didn't listen to Tom until he asked if I would take Alice as my lawfully wedded wife. Nosing I answered. "I do." Tom turned to Alice and asked if she would take me as her husband. "I do." She answered. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Tom announced. Alice bent over slightly and I kissed her. We faced the crowd and walked down the makeshift isle. Boarding the black pelican Alice and I flew off ahead of everyone else wanting alone time when we got back home.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as we landed Alice and I walked to our room. It was late and she wanted to sleep the days stress away. She got into her casuals and fell into the bed. I was still in my armor and I watched her sleep. I wanted to know what was going though her mind, what she was dreaming about. I was extremely tiered but I stood over her for another ten minutes before carefully laying next to her not caring that I was fully armored.

I woke to a sudden shift in the bed. Waking slowly at first I felt a hand touch me. Startled I tackled the owner of the hand. Alice shrieked in surprise and shoved me off her. "Alice. I'm sorry. You startled me." I apologized instantly. Alice got up off the floor with an upset look. I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "You dreamed I never came back didn't you?" I asked as I took my armor off. She nodded but said nothing. I finished taking my armor off and got face to face with her. "I do know one way to make you happy." I said to her. She looked at me and cocked her head. "How?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her. She kissed back and slowly fell to her back.

I woke that morning with Alice in my arms. She was sound asleep and a slowly got out of bed. It was 0700 and I walked slowly to the mess to get breakfast. When I entered I got some coffee and some eggs. Some yelling caught my attention as I ate my food.

"Sarah calm down."

"DAMN IT TOM YOU KNOW I WONT DO THIS."

"SARAH LISTEN TO ME!"

I watched as Tom and Sarah came into the mess arguing. The both stopped when they saw me. Glancing at each other I dropped my head. "Don't mind me, I probably won't care anyway." I announced. Sarah took this as her chance to stop the augment and got some food, sitting across from me only to be joined by tom. "What are you two yelling about anyways?" I asked.

"Well Anthony sense you asked. Tom wants us to go planet side for a year."

"So, what wrong with that?"

"Sarah doesn't like babysitting outposts."

"IT IS A CHECKPOINT AND I HATE DEALING WITH THE MORRONS!"

"SARAH I AM YOUR C-"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT TOM!"

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!" I Yelled. They both where shocked that I was telling my CO and Captain to knock it off. "Tom who gave the original order for this?"

"The ONI brass."

"Figur-"

"Shut it."

"DON'T YOU-" Sarah started.

"SARAH, TOM IS THE CAPTIN OF THE INFINATY IF HE SAYS TO CLEAN THE DOG CRAP OFF HIS SHOES YOU DO SO WITHOUT QUESTION. THIS ORDER CAME FROM THE PEOPLE THAT MADE YOU." I hollered.

"Anthony is ri-" Tom began when I cut in. "AS FOR YOU." I pointed at him as I yelled. "YOUR JOB IS TO KEEP US IN THE LOOP, THIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED IF YOU GAVE THE ENTIER STORY."

Sarah looked at Tom. "He's right. I should have shut my mouth." Sarah said. "And I should have told you the whole story." Tom replied.

"Who is going planet side?"

"You, Alice and Sarah. One year."

"And we leave when?"

"This afternoon."

I got up when I was informed this and went back to my room. Alice was just waking up when I told her. That afternoon we went down to the planet.

2 months had passed and something was wrong with Alice. She was grouchy all the time, tired easily and had sudden cravings. I was eating my lunch when she walked in. "How are you feeling today." I asked. "Like hell, nothing different than the last month." She replied sitting across from me. "Why don't you go to th-" I started. She snapped at me. "I AM NOT GOING TO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL. BESIDES IT'S AN HOUR AWAY BY VEHICEL." She yelled. I placed my hand over hers. "Alice at least go to the infirmary. So we know what's wrong."I pleaded. She got up and I noticed that her stomach was a little rounded. I said nothing about this and finished my lunch. Walking to the infirmary I saw Alice with her face buried in her hands. I walked over to her. "Everything OK?" I asked. She shook her head and I sat next to her. "What happened?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know what to do Anthony."

"What do you mean?"

"Anthony, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!?"

"I don't know what I should do. I'm a Spartan, not a mom."

"Alice, you know we can't get rid of it and you know that I won't let you. Hell, I'm a ODST that as a Spartan for a wife. Now I'm going to be a dad. I think you can handle being a mother."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Just be careful."

"I well."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Walking off I felt proud, how many people lat aren't Spartans can say that they have a Spartan as a wife, let alone having a child with one.

7 months later.

It was clear that the baby was coming soon so I talked Alice in to waiting at the hospital. We suited up and eased Alice in a hog, but she demanded to be in the turret. Sarah took the turret position and got flipped off by Alice. "Bitch." Alice exclaimed Sarah looked at her. "You don't need to slaughter every living thing." I shuddered as she said this. Last time Alice got the gunner position she unleased a shitstorm of bullets into anything that moved. The Maries got into the other 3 hogs and we started the trip. Alice had me pull over 15 minutes in so she could empty her stomach. I got out and walked around the small ghost town. It took me five minutes to get back to the hogs and I saw Sarah helping a frustrated Alice toward them. I got back into the warthog in the middle when I heard something. It sounded like a long hissing but deeper. I realized what it was and yelled. "HIT THE DECK!" I jumped out of the hog just as the one in front of me exploded. A group of militia came from nowhere and a battle broke lose. I toke them down one by one but they kept coming.

"We are pinned down." Sarah said when Alice screamed. She was unharmed so I was confused. "Worst time ever." Sarah muttered before running toward Alice. "What's happening?" I asked. Sarah looked at me. "She is in labor! We have to stay here!" She yelled. The 3 marines that where left started gunning the militia down. The battle went on with no end in sight. We were using their guns ageist them and running low on ammo for them to. Hours pasted and the battle stopped. The militia forces where in piles and we only had three casualties and one wounded. During the battle we got a radio transmission out and we saw the Infinity overhead. The rest of Noble team flew down and Kat rushed to Alice's side the moment she saw her. I heard on final scream then a familiar panting. Walking over I saw Alice holding the crying baby in her arms.

"What should we name him?" She asked.

"I'm not good with names."

"How about Alex?"

"I like it."

I helped Alice into the Pelican while she cradled Alex in her arms. Smiling I realized, this was a new beginning.


End file.
